HP Fairy tale
by bb-s
Summary: AU OOC and boy love. DH paring. What will you do when one side of you always deny the obvoius answer? Simply you just have an insanely argument with yourself and then take control. That's it. Halfing Vampire vs Halfling wizard.
1. Chapter 1

Hp: Fairy tale. I love you before I knew you

By

Bubblebear_s

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine.

Warning: Boy love.

Noted: This is only 3 shot short lovely story for the love of DRACO & HARRY paring for valentine day 2010. A fantasy story, mix up ending, a lot of AU and OOC. Please read and review.

Noted 2: Un-beta and this is dedicated to my lovely friend Jemz-chan.

The war ended. Everyone slowly recover and try to step out of the sadness and live their life in the light era yet he still can't seem to begin his own when he knew that he is going to die in a few years from now.

Chapter1 The after battle.

I didn't know why I'm still alive. Maybe it was because I didn't want any more death in my hands. If Alex didn't force me to accept his offer to be my guard, I might choose to die after my life purpose to finish this world of Voldemort finish. That war took many things from me. Ron, Hermiony, Serius, Remus, Dubbledore and many more names that I will always remember until my last breathe in this world.

* * *

"Harry, Harry.." Neville called after he saw the one who he was searching for sat beside the lake.

"Yes,Neville. What is it?" Harry turned around to look at his friend calmly.

"Headmistress want to see you before you go to breakfast, Harry." Said Neville.

"Thanks, Nev." Harry said in a soft voice and smiled a little at his friend before left to find the Headmistress.

* * *

After last year, when the final battle was occur, it left many people in a great depress and also in a great relif, too. After all Voldemort was gone. They lose many people in that last battle which affected everybody greatly in the wizarding world especially the news of the death of the great wizard like Dubbledor himself but still every life was continue to go on excepted the life of the savior of the wizarding world, the boy who lived. No one knows the truth about how he could finish Voldemor off. Death Eater fought with the Order. No one expected to live after this battle. Every thing was in a chaos when there was a light; a big warm light that spread quickly around the battle region. Then all of the Death Eaters began to collapse to the ground like they was knocked off by the light and that was left everything to stand still. No one dared to move. Suddenly the group of the mysterious warriors which offer to help the light side appeared in the center of the battle. With a wonder, all of them still had a clock to conceal their face from the world even if it looked more like a piece of cloth than the clock. They were also had been injured badly but that not important much in that moment. The important part was one of them had the sleeping boy who lived in his arms. Harry looked like he already death with his too pale skin and all of the blood that covered him and his barely breathing. The warrior gently put Harry down on the soft grass before they began to disappear one by one. When there was only the one who held Harry earlier left, he stated in a steady strong voice before he also disappeared. "Please take care of him."

* * *

/Knock. Knock./

"Come in."

"You want to meet me, Headmistress?" Harry said in a polite voice.

"Yes, how are you this morning, Harry?" Minerva said in a gently voice.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Minerva looked searchingly at the sad green eyes of her student before she nodded and that was the sign which said Harry now can leave.

Harry smiled softly at his new Headmistress before he left to face the Monday after one week of the beginning of his 7 years.

* * *

The chit chat was slowly died down when the Headmistress came in the great Hall with the hood stranger behind her. She walked straight to the teacher's table while the mysterious person changed his direction to the quiet boy at the Griffindor table. The boy didn't look up once with the curious eyes like every one else in the great hall. He just continued to eat his breakfast quietly even with the stranger stood directly facing him.

"My coming isn't surprise you at all, highness?" The hood stranger asked in an amusing deep voice.

Neville and Ginny who sat beside Harry tensed when they heard the clam tenor of the guy voice. True. The war was the worse thing happened in their life but it also taught you many lesson. First rule was not to trust the stranger. They met each other eyes and nod when both notice that the other also ready to fight while Harry was still eating at breakfast like nothing was happening. The hood stranger observed the scene carefully. He smiled under the hood before pretend to sigh loudly.

"You won't let them attack me, right prince?" The voice sound teasing.

Harry stopped his eating before raised his blank face to look at the stranger before he gave a smooth answer out. "May be I will."

His answer made many people both students and the teachers stop still their activity and more carefully listen to the going on conversation between the stranger and their hero. The boy who lived or now the man, Harry Potter, just said that he would let his friends attacking this mysterious guy. This situation might turn ugly if Harry need to ask for their friends assistant. Everyone knew Harry love his peace more than anything else so he wouldn't attack anyone that cause nothing. He was now the most powerful wizard who could do anything he wanted but the only thing he pleading from all of them was just to remain as Harry not Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world. He claimed that Dubbledore was the one who finished Voldemort off when the reporters asked him but his friends and everyone who was in the fight knew better than to believes that. They said nothing to rebuke that claimed because they now respected his being as Harry not the Harry Potter. Neville and Ginny glanced confusedly at their friend weird behavior but their alert attention never waver from this stranger either. They gripped their wand tighter while their friend still nonchalantly played with his cold breakfast when the stranger coming closer. However many people began to get anxious and cautious towards the maybe dangerous stranger. The air became tenser afterward but the hood figure never took any offence of it and stood there relaxingly.

"No,You won't, prince." The stranger said in a confident voice.

Harry sighed and gave assured glance at his friends beside him before smoothly asked his worry out loud. Harry caught his friends curious and worry glance his way sometime but he just ignored it and turned his focus solely on the conservationist with him.

"I will if you don't tell me why you are here? Is something happen? Is he alright?"

"No. Nothing happen in our realm. The High King is fine, prince. But he is worrying about your health because of your willing shred of blood."

Harry tensed and paled a little before he quickly composed himself into a poker face. "It's just an accident." He said in a soft voice.

"Yes. But you are the one who allow it." Said the knowing voice. Harry avoided every one's eyes and began to tug at his now cold breakfast again. He knew instantly that he should drop the matter when he saw little prince reaction. _Just for now._ _Thought._

He shook his head at the acting front before turned to walk straight at the waiting Headmistress and nodded at her direction.

"Student, this year we will have another late tranfers student. He will begin his 7 years here with the Griffindor."

The hood stranger began to take his hood off to reveal the face of the handsome young man, bronze skin, straight silk shining dark shoulder length hair, and the very strange colour of the eyes, one was sky blue and the other was the shade of the amethyst.

"Greeting all mortal friends. I'm here to do my duty not to study. But I will do my best with the study and all of you can call me Alex like prince always call." Alex politely smile while people clapping. Then he began to take a step to sit beside Harry however he was stopped half way by the cold voice of the one and only potion professor or now also the deputed headmaster. "What is your duty?"

Alex turned his challenge look towards the cold cobalt eyes before gave his answer. "It is non of your concern, Sir. But I'm warning all of you here, if you dare to intercept my duty or is the one to cause it to fail, the consequence won't be pretty." Alex charmingly smile but it didn't reach his scary narrow eyes before walked towards Griffindor's table direction and gratefully sat beside the quiet boy after Neville move to make more space at the teen side.

Harry gave a thanking smile at Neville.

"You should know better than to threaten them, Alex."

"Yes, but still the last time we met you said you can take care of yourself and make me promise to let you live in this realm alone and then yesterday I feel like shit because I know you are hurt and I couldn't protect you from those harm."

"Don't exaggerate thing, Alex. And I don't need a baby sister." Said Harry in a still smooth soft voice but you could easily conduct his anger underline tone.

"Yes, you do, prince. You are too stubborn and he is too ignorant for this to work out.

"I don't need them and they seem to be happy like they always are." Harry hissed out in a cold voice and refused to acknowledge this toppic more.

"If you choose to ignore the bond then you need to go back at our realm. It's the strict order from the High King. He don't want you to die when you become twenties of ages. At lease in our realm you can live another ten years or more if you choose one of your suitors."

Harry suddenly rose from his chair and would have left the great hall but Alex smoothly intercept his way and stop his stride with the gentle hand on his check.

"Please."

Harry touched the hand and gently lower them before shown Alex his determine greenest eyes.

"I don't care even if tomorrow is the day I die, Alex. And I will not leave this realm." Harry said in a clear loud voice to confirm and insist his old final decision.

Alex calmly faced the stubborn teen and said back in a gentle voice.

"You don't care but the High King cares deeply for you and so do I, my prince. "

Harry looked at the sincere eyes of his friend, his shadow guard who chose to put his life in Harry's hand when he chose Harry as his master. Alex was not just the normal elf but he was the shadow elf, the guard and the warrior of the elf. They were very in high reguard in the elf realm and there was only twenty shadow elfs live right now. They were the one who chose someone to be their master not the other way around, usually they chose the High King generation from generation like the tradition but Alex chose Harry and Harry was only a half royal elf which only Dubbledore knew of the truth.

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be sorry, little prince." Alex ruffled Harry's hair affectionately.

Someone coughed loudly to gain Harry and Alex's attention.

"Excuse me, but who exactly are you, Alex? I accept you to be a transfer student because you have the letter from Dubbledore that allow you to come in and out if you want because it's a debt we need to repaid the mysterious troop who help us fight with the dark lord. However with the way you threatening my students earlier and the confusing conversation that take place a moment ago with . I don't think you can continue to stay here as a student anymore if you don't explain yourself right now, young man." Said the headmistress in a strict voice and her pose is easily to grip the wand inside the robe to fight if anything transfer in that sense.

The other teachers and the older years of the students look at Alex carefully and also ready to back up if the other choose to do something against their once comrades while the year younger look fearfully at Alex.

Alex turned to look at the headmistress calmly and also gave her a little sincere smile like he approved of her decision to attack if need be before he said.

"Thank you to do as I once asked."

"Do what?" Asked the headmistress confusedly.

"Take care of him." Alex simply said but it make many people who facing the war and still alive remember the one mysterious who said the same sentence before disappeared.

"Y..You are him." Minerva said in a still distrusting voice.

"Yes."

"Then why are you here?"

"To do my rightfully duty and add with the High King's request."

"What is your duty?"

"Isn't it already obvious?" Alex looked around him and found that most of them were still in a distrusting guard face. He glanced to look at the scold face of his master before he answered back in a serious yet drawling voice. "If he don't want you to know, then I can't tell you."

"Who?"

Alex turned to look at Harry which made every one eyes in the Hall to turn to Harry's direction, too. Harry didn't like the way this situation lead at all because to explain all of this he need to reveal his true self as a half elf and to do this he need to take off the concealing charm which he always wear after his inherited in fifth years.

"Alex. This is one of your stupid plan to make me reveal my true self to them, isn't it?" Said Harry in a chilling voice.

"Yes and I'm sorry but It's necessary. They do need to understand why you must be back at our realm or why you need to be bond."

"This is your entire fault. I hate you."

"Hate me all you want. It doesn't matter if you still alive and happy, prince." Alex said in a sincere voice which made Harry immediately did regret his last sentence.

"I'm sorry.I didn't mean it." Said Harry in a guilty voice.

"I know." Alex smiled softly at his little master.

After Harry broke his eye contact with Alex, he looked around to find that every one were looking at him questioningly. He sighed loudly for finally accept his tragic fate once more before he snapped his finger to change back into his true form. His hair become straighter, longer to reach his mid back, his earlobes become sharper at the edge, his face are more refine and look a little more delicate, his eyes shape became more like an almond round shape and his figure slightly slimmer while his high stayed the same at 5 foot 8 inch.

Every one was now staring at Harry shockingly, many with wide eyes, some with also hanging mouth and some with a lustful gaze.

"As you can see. I'm en elf or more specific just a half royal blood elf and Alex, he is my personal guard. His duty is to keep me safe and now with the request of the High King ,my great great grand father, He want me to go back to the elf realm because I refuse to be bonding with my mate."

"Who is your mate,Harry?"

"It's not important, Headmistress. Believe me when I said they don't need me in their life and I know they are perfectly happy with their lover right now." Said Harrry in a sad tone but confidently. He swept his eyes to look across the room to find the silver eyes look at him strangely. Harry quickly broke the eyes contact and then snaped his finger once again to make the concealing charm up. He looked almost like his father but still with more delicate looking and slimmer build.

"Why do you still need to concealing yourself, Harry?" Asked Headmistress with a worry edge.

"Because I'm not good in control of my enthralling charm with my true self and I don't want anyone to effect by it." Harry smoothly replied and smiled charmingly to decrease the worry tone he could hear.

"Prince,You.."

"Alex, I don't really hate you. But I'm really angry with you right now." Harry said this quickly to cut Alex off because he knew what Alex going to say.

"Fine ,fine, I won't say anymore but shouldn't you need to eat your breakfast more than that?" Alex accusingly pointed at the innocent small breakfast on Harry's plate while also lifted his left eyebrow to look straight at the green eyes of his little master.

"So what?" Asked Harry coolly and he began to play with his food instead of eating it.

Alex didn't answer back right away. He just sat down beside Harry once again and concentrated to have his plate with all the healthy food he want and with the mischief different color eyes of his, he lift his spoon with now full of food in front of Harry who turned to look and blinked blankly at him. "What.."

Alex immediately shoved his spoon in his master mouth when he saw the opportunity. Harry glared hotly at him while many students who saw this scene just look amusedly their way or many like Headmistress and his friends at Griffindor's table looked impressive and someone like Professor Snape just smirked in full force.

"Aren't you going to chew, prince? Or you need me to do it for you too." Alex said playfully but it only make Harry's glare more intensified ten force of heat. Alex couldn't help to chuckle softly when Harry began to chew slowly with the sulky face and continued his breakfast on his own with now more food in his plate that could probably rival 's plate whenever he visited.

"Could you please stop giving food to me? I'm too full and don't want to eat anything anymore." Said Harry frustrated at his guardian. Alex noticed that Harry was really full before accepted the claim. Then he went back to look around the area with interest when his mismatch color eyes crash with the silver ones. He shifted to look at the girl beside the boy who tried to do anything to gain the boy's attention. It look too ridiculous to him to believe that they were a couple when the boy have no little bit interest to the girl and if you carefully look at them, it's obvious that the boy was annoy at the girl's flirting behavior. May be just may be he will find some way to make his prince acknowledge that and then bond with his destiny mate instead of forcefully drag him back to our realm at the end of the year.

"Draco, aren't you listening to me?" Said Pansy frustrated at her intended fiancé after she noticed his attention else where beside her.

Draco looked coldly at her and with all his supreme manner that he know in his every blood cells, he just stood up, turned around and then walked out without a glance back to his supposed girlfriend in many ones believe and would be reality if his father was still alive and only when he was unable to postpone that dreadful duty. Mother would careless for any one he chose but father always believe in the pure blood way that drove him and mother insane. He did love his father but when he grew up he began to notice the error way of his father that when his mother and him live in a separate manor from the main one.

He aimlessly walked in the corridor towards Slytherin dormitory.

'Why is my sense perk up when Potter cancel his concealment charm? And why am I felt like I just want to curse something so badly or may be some one with that bronze skin and that annoy knowing mismatch color eyes to the end of the earth? And why is he look too close to Potter to just be a guard duty? Shouldn't he be more respectful and out of Potter's personal space? And why he can make a raise out of him even I couldn't do that after fifth year? And why I felt so angry with…. With what? '

/May be you are not angry. You are just jealous of someone./ Stat the inner thought helpfully.

Draco stopped his stride suddenly when he heard his vampire side's opinion. And with the static second pass he continue his stride again. 'Jealous? Jealous of what? Don't be ridiculous. There is no one in there that I could feel that type of emotion for.' Draco sneered at his inner thought.

/Are you sure, myself? Um..what about the green eyes beauty?/

'Are you kidding? Hell no! Why am I going to jealous over Potter?'

/Hum..I never said it was the yummy gorgeous Harry Potter./ If the inner thought could have a smug voice, he swore it was what he heard at that moment.

'Are you crazy?'

/Um.. no but I'm sure we are already crazy enough to argue over ourselves. Shouldn't you agree myself? /

'Oh just shut up already.'

Draco resumed his thought while tried to shut up his vampire side and continued towards his first class.

'May be I shouldn't take too much of those suppress potion. Because of that his vampire side is now more like a second personality of his instead of being one person.' Draco regretfully sighed before composed his manner and went in his first class to wait for the rest of the students to come.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hp: Fairy tale. I love you before I knew you

By

Bubblebear_s

Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine.

Warning: Boy love.

Noted: This is only 3 shot short lovely story for the love of DRACO & HARRY paring for valentine day 2010. A fantasy story, mix up ending, a lot of AU and OOC. Please read and review.

Prologue: The war had end. Everyone slowly recover and try to step out of the sadness and live their life in the light era yet he still can't seem to begin his own when he knew that he is going to die in a few years from now.

Hp: chapter 2 Confront the conflict

By

Bubblebear_s

_Who are you? Please wait. _

_Run. _

_Run. _

_Run._

_Just a little bit more._

_Closer and closer._

_Finally he could catch the other figure's wrist that was slowly turned to face him but suddenly the shadow figure began to fade away._

Draco woke up with a startle when he felt the cold water seeped into his pajamas. He slowly turned to look at the direction that he heard the laughing sound and saw his friend grinning stupidly at him. Still in a little bit daze for his friend new way to make him started another morning, his brain didn't register the fact just yet but then he heard the other said.

"Oh! Poor Draco pooh what a shining **wetting** morning day, don't you agree?" Again with the loud laughing around the room.

Draco growled at his one daring friend and grit out the sentence in a promise of painfully death if the other didn't know his clue to run out of the room already.

"For Merlin sake, if you both not stop this right about now, I will personally tear you apart limb by limb by my bare hands." Draco threaten the other two left in the room which make them shut up immediately but then they turned to look at each other for a second before turned two pair of dancing brown eyes to the wet boy before said. "We're sorry, Draco. We will leave you now with your moaning soaking **wet** dream." They said and hurry closed the door room before they would be knocking off by the flying pillow.

"Death. They are all going to die in a painful death." Draco muttered angrily while also changed into the school uniform for the new morning.

Draco sighed when he still heard someone loudly sniggered in his head.

'Oh!Shut up. It's not funny.'

/Well,may be but still… more snigger./

Draco sighed again with a defeat sign. "This is too sinfully early to argue with myself."

/Yes, I'm agree with you there poor Draco pool./

'You are me, are you not?' Draco's temper temporary rose up.

/ Of course but I'm the better you./ The inner thought aka his vampire side said proudly.

'Why are you awake on this hour, normally you begin to muse when I have my breakfast or much later.' Draco dryly though and tried to control his erg to strangle his inner self.

/…/

'Hey…'

/Do you remember our dream?/ It's now said in the serious tone after quiet for some quite long time.

'I remember that there is someone we are trying to catch but then we ruthlessly were waked up.'

/You are not a good observant, aren't you? /

'What do you mean?'

/I think the figure is a male and he was crying./

'What? How? '

/Because I felt like it. /

'You are just presuming something again.'

/Whatever you believe, my stupid self but remember you are me and I am you./

After that silly argument with himself, Draco began his weekday boring routine once again. However Fate never like their humble human to be boring much longer so it's the beginning of Draco's trouble confuse love life. If he could have known his future, may be he would choose to sleep all day long instead of wake up or not.

"Are you going to continue stalking me for all day long like yesterday, the day before yesterday and everyday since the day you come which was two weeks ago." Harry said to his personal guard with control furious.

"Well, sorry, little prince but I really want to do my job right and the High King is really truly utterly worry about you. So I.."

"Oh! No don't you dare going there again it must be a hundred times since you said that. I can now remember and repeat it word by word so please STOP it." It's almost sound like a scream mix with a whinny voice which Alex was not much familiar with but it's kind of amused him and anything was better than depressing and sad linger tone of his charge.

"Actually it's more like eighty seven times." Said Alex with a straight serious face.

"Alex." Harry groaned softly and his action only gained himself the soft affectionate smile.

"Are you happy, little master?" Alex asked in a gentle sincere tone of voice that always earn him a beautiful smile from his prince and Alex was not disappoint when he saw it was blooming at his charge face.

"Yes,very. Thank you for being here with me and not drag me back yet."

"You don't need to thanks me. It's my pleasure to be of any of your assistant, prince."

"Do you want to make me in a happy mood, right?" Harry asked with an artificial angelic smile that could easily made you want to do anything for him.

"Yes " Alex cautiously said and carefully observed his charge. He could swear that it's almost look like the smile was sparking and the face was glowing but when the end of the sentence reach his friend's ears. His little master's mood was changing so swiftly that can rival a swinging mood of woman. Harry's face fell immediately and began to sulking at his knowing stalking friend when he heard those words which were "Yes. But not by leaving you."

"You are too smart by your own good, really Alex. And how could you resist my angelic smile with puppy dog eyes that even my grand father (for short form of great great grand father.) can't resist."

"Oh! The answer is so simple, little prince because I fell for it too numeral times to count which now make me more immune to it." Said Alex with a proud voice.

"Really?" Harry asked with a mischief edge in his voice and began to level up his irresistible adorable act. He add a little sniff sound and wider his eyes which had a linger tear on them.

Alex could only look mutely at his little master before he sighed and slowly shook his head in resign and regret for the action he was going to allow.

"You are an evil little prince." Alex said in a defeat tone but still didn't give into that display. The tear on the green eyes began to fall.

"O.k. I will do anything, please just don't cry."

"Finally. I'm almost going to think that you are totally immune to my little charm." Said Harry happily and the tear has already dry up like it's never happen.

"Two hour for your freedom and it start counting now."

"Love you too, Alex. See you." Harry said cheekily, cheerfully waved his left hand and quickly disappeared into the secret passage way. He missed the way that his last sentence impacted the other person who was around the corner ,missed the shocking silver eyes that became bleeding red and missed the other suddenly retreated form. However the shadow guard didn't miss any of those reactions and it only made him satisfied to know that may be his little master's believe was wrong. He will find a way to know for sure but for now he should just let the destiny to play around like it always do.

* * *

/Finally! this day is over. That bitch is so annoying. Why don't you just let me finish her off this night, hum. Draco pool?/

'What is it to you? Why continue to call yourself with that stupid name? And no. Her blood won't be any good for us even her smell makes me sick.'

/Yes, I'm agree heart wholly with you there but I didn't mean it in that way in the first place. We could make her disappear into a thin air or transfigure her into something small and then throw her away or../

Draco listened at his inner self with wondering homicide side. He pointed out the error in the plan and added his opinion to make the perfect plan when he heard someone talking.

'Shush. Be quiet. I think there is some argument going on not far away from here.'

Draco quickly walked towards the direction of those voices and then stopped death on his track when he turned left of the corner and heard those words that left Potter's mouth. At that moment he didn't know what actually happen because he felt like his vampire side was taking over and there was some anonymous anger that made his skin to boil, his ear turn deaf and his eyes turned into rage crimson fill.

.Kill./ but before he could actually do what he said, he was stop by the shouting of his usual front side.

'Noooooo.' Draco struggled with himself and tried to gain his control over his body back.

/Stop struggle. Let me handle this./ His vampire side was growling warningly and turned back to the way he come quickly.

'No. Give my control back.' Shouted the Draco who had always been in control of his body.

/Not now. You are my really stupid silly side and you didn't realize it yet, aren't you./

'Realize what? And where are you going? I thought we agree to go to the library not the opposite way' Draco angrily said.

/Where? How can you ask where are we going? I am you or a part of your instinct any way and we are going after him./

'Who?'

"Harry Potter."

Vampire Draco stopped his stride for a second to sniff the air and then turned right at another corner before used his supernatural speed to follow the said person.

* * *

"Yes,Fresh air without silly stalking bodyguard." Harry took a deep breath before mutter quietly to himself and laid down under the big tree beside the lake. He smiled softly for the peaceful atmosphere and slowly closed his eyes but before he could go to the Morpheus realm, he heard the quiet steps and felt the shadow of someone above his face. Harry frowned a little before asked around without the need to open his eyes.

"Why are you here?"

"You know who am I without open your precious green eyes?" The voice said with a little bit smugness.

Harry frowned deeper before slowly blinked to readjust his eyes to the light and said out coolly towards the figure above his head.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"You know because of my sense aren't you, elfling."

"What are you try to referring at, Malfoy?" Harry became aware of his position that the other chose to have advantage over him and a bit more alert when he looked to see the other red tinge silver eyes.

"Are you or are you not?" Draco simply insisted the same question.

"What with you today, Malfoy? Are you sick?" Harry said in a taunting tone to make the other boy to angry but he couldn't completely hide the little worry edge for the second sentence either.

"Don't try to change the subject, elfling."

Harry slowly stood up and made his back against the tree before narrow his dangerous green eyes towards the Draco figure and with a swift of his wrist, he had his wand in his hand and now pointing steady at the other.

"Who are you? And What did you done to the real Draco Malfoy?"

Harry saw the smug smirk before he was pinned to the tree. His wand falling out of Harry's grip as a result.

"Take off your concealing charm, elfling." The taller purrs at the ear of his prey and didn't bug even if he felt the burning in his both hand.

"Who are you?" Harry gritted each word out with furious voice when he noticed that the other would not yield even if his hands were burnt.

"And where is Alex when I really need him?" Harry softly mumbled when he waited for the other answer but he never expected to be pinned harder to the tree. He was sure that his both wrist was already bruise for the other forcefully grip tighter.

"Don't you ever say his name when I am talking with you." Draco was half growling half scolding at his elfling.

"Whose name?" Asked Harry with clearly confusing tone.

"That bodyguard of you." Draco snapped out.

Harry stilled and regardless of the warning he carefully retorted back.

"What? **Alex**? Why.. ?**Alex** is my friend and I can call him ,**Alex** whenever I want."

Harry smirked when he saw his opponent became more frustrate second by second because of the said name.

" I said. DON'T SAY HIS NAME." Draco gripped tighter around the other's wrist and his body was now only millimeters far away from his prey but when he heard the other wincing sound his system simply shut down for a second and looked blankly at the person in his arm before he heard his rational inner voice rigidly was shouting at him.

'You are hurting him. Loose your ..my..arg..our grip.'

Vampire Draco did as the other him suggest immediately and he appeared calmer before said more gently.

"Don't say his name. I don't want to hurt you, my elfling."

Harry blinked and his face became cold, his eyes turned into chilling green gaze.

"I don't think so. There is no need to obey you. Whoever you are, You do **not** have authority over me."

This sentence only earned him the exasperated sighed and the too calmer answer than he ever expect.

"That's may be true, elfling. We are equal but nonetheless you will listen to me because **I am your mate**."

The last sentence was said out with such confident and so shocking that make Harry froze on his spot and inner Draco became half shouting half stutter with the word 'What?' in his head.

Harry composed himself quickly before retorted back with the denial force in his voice.

"No, you are not him."

"Yes,I am him, my lovely elfling."

"No. You are not." Harry stubbornly refused with a strong voice but with the little waver edge and never met the other eyes.

"Yes. I am. Be reasonable, elfling. Don't denial the truth."

Sad green eyes met with the warm red tinge silver ones before looked else where.

"No. You are not him even if you do look like him." Harry couldn't help the miserable feeling that began to spread from his heart when he admitted the hollow truth.

* * *

Inner Draco looked at this scene playing before his vampire eyes with suddenly heavy heart. He didn't really know what come over him but he wanted nothing more just to go out and comforted the sad Harry Potter. Yes. He , Draco Malfoy, want.. no.. need to comfort this beautiful being. Need to comfort Pott…Harry. He didn't want Harry to be sad anymore and he wanted to do it with his whole mind by himself not just the fragment of his soul. The warm feeling enveloped in his mind and he slowly gained control back but the process was halt when he felt the angry struggled of his vampire side on the out side.

* * *

Vampire Draco sadly watched his 6 inch shorter mate who still stubbornly look anywhere but him. He gently turned his mate's chin for his mate attention then use his finger imitating the acted to lingering brush away the tear that never falling from the green eyes.

"You don't need to be suffer, my little beautiful mate. I am here and I will always be here." Vampire Draco said with the most gentle voice that he never imagine that he could used and kiss Harry's forehead softly.

Harry's eyes became wider with the gentle receiving action of his look alike mate but before he could react to anything more, the other abruptly released him and swayed dangerously on his feet. His hands flew to his temple and his eyes become glazy.

"No, I won't let you hurt him again, my stupid self." Vampire Draco was growling out fiercely.

'I'm sorry but this is my body and I want it back **now**.' Draco said with the confident strength.

"NO.I shouldn't let you take control whenever you want in the first place. For how long of your ignorant that has been hurting him, I should have try to over come you, lock you away and take care of him instead of let you live your life."

'I know and I'm sorry but you don't have the power to do that because you are some part of me and **I'm me**.' Draco said with the finally understanding.

"I'm glad you finally accept yourself." Vampire Draco said with sincere voice before looked at his mate from his eyes of his still in control body one last time.

"He is our..my to protect,to love and to cherish."

Draco opened his clear silver eyes to look straight at his akin to horror struck mate and smiled the most beautiful smile before he blacked out.

* * *

Draco walked and looked around at the relaxing environment around him. It's look like a beautiful garden of the rare silver moon rose; It's like a normal big rose except they don't have any thorn and their petal felt like silk and the light can pass through.

'I didn't think, I will see you this soon.' Draco said with recognition to the look alike him with only the different of the color of the eyes. They were crimson red instead of silver.

/Well, we are unconscious right now and who do you expect to meet in your unconscious world but me./ The other said sarcastically with the smirk that looked too familiar.

Draco frowned before asked his earlier assuming. 'Umm..Didn't us become one being already.'

/Yeah, Yeah. That was I expected too when you accepted me as one of your but maybe because you try to denial this side of your for far too long which make me separate from your main character and I still have the strong wish that you still didn't make it come true./

'So I have a hidden secret wish and I hope it not my dream to eliminate that bitch off.' Draco said the last part dryly.

/Sound good and maybe that our second wish but no. Don't try to pretend to be naïve, myself. I desire to make him mine and that mean your semi conscious is always desire him, your craving for his attention astonished even me. Don't act like a shying virgin girl, myself. Are you going to do it or not? If not I will take the control and it would be my pleasure to do so./

'Don't you dare. He is mine.' Draco argued back instantly that only made the other him smirked.

/Now I am sure, I am your instinct part. A long time ago I once wonder if I was your part or not because you are too rational and I am too emotional but now I see we are complete by each other and even now my influence begin to overflow you, too./

'No. That is rational. It's a fact. He is my mate that means he is mine.' Draco stated in serious face with a little smirk and only the amused laughing answer him and the sentence followed that only made him smirked wider.

/I like that arrogant part of you. I really like it and It's mine, too./

They stayed in a silent pregnant in a comfortable and understanding air before the vampire side broke it with his voice.

/It's time. I believe I will see you again sooner or later but remember YOU are ME and I'M YOU and he is mine, too so don't you forget your promise to yourself and treat him well./

* * *

_White_

_Blink_

The color was too white for his liking. Draco stared at the ceiling of the infirmary room. He couldn't stop the soft groan that escaped his lip when his limbs felt too stiff and he saw Madam Promphere not far away from him either. He moved and readily to sit up but was immediately stopped by the head nurse voice.

" Mr. Malfoy, Lay back I need to check before you can get up."

"Why am I here?" Asked Draco with a bit disorientation.

"You are unconscious for almost 3 hours, young man and now you are in your last year you should stop the childish rivalry and act more like an adult."

The head nurse didn't try to intercept his movement when Draco got up and made his cloth to look more property because the result of his health show that he was in perfect health.

"What rivalry?"

"Mr. Potter is the one who take you here. He looked a little bit pale but nothing wrong when I use the spell to checking him over. I thought you two stop your rivalry since fifth year but may be I was wrong."

"No, you are not, Madam Promphere. We didn't fight. It's a little bit misunderstanding and I ..ur…hit my head a little too hard."

Draco swallowed his saliva with a little bit difficulty when he met the sharp intelligent eyes and an amused glint in his teacher eyes.

"Yes, of course you must hit your head pretty hard for you to black out and it was not because of your actually fainting. And if you are hurry, you still can go to have dinner at the great hall or do you want to eat in here?" The first part said in a knowing wondering voice while the last part is more of the professional voice.

"No, thanks, Madame. I will go to the great hall." Draco hurriedly said and left afterwards.

"Prince, it's dinner time. Please come out. Don't starve yourself again, you are too small already." Alex said tiredly after he continued knocked at the door room and talked with the door for almost an hour.

"You can go. I'm not hungry." The person at the other side of the door answered back after heard the same pleading for ten minutes.

"Harry Potter !don't be difficult. Come out and we will go to the great hall together."

"NO.I don't want to meet him." The last sentence was said in an almost whisper sound voice and if Alex was not the shadow elf he sure he will simply missed it.

"What? Meet who? "

"Him." Harry shouted angrily that almost made the shadow elf going to be deaf one day if he continued to use that loud voice.

Alex really truly absolutely loved and adored his little master but sometime just sometime like this he just wanted to spank him really badly. Alex spoke the word calm down like a trauma in his head since this incident happen. Then he tried to collect the clue that would may be help to make him find out why his little master didn't want to come out.

"O.k. one clue HIM. This person is the reason that little prince locks himself in his room because he is angry at him and afraid to meet him and this person is a male and …"

"Harry, We need to talk. Put down your ward immediately or I will be force to penetrate it with our bond oath." Alex took a deep breath after he finally let his frustrate and worry consumed him for a moment and almost screamed those sentences out. The silent was his answer for a moment before he heard the clicking sound of the door and felt the ward lowered down a little. He immediately came in the room and when he stepped through the door which was automatically shut behind him with the clicking sound and the ward went up once again. He found his little master leaning against the wall beside the window which was opposite to him and looked accusingly straight at him.

"You shouldn't threaten me with that. You know I don't like it when you use that power. True it's make you more powerful and you maybe can destroy my ward but that power is also need an equivalent exchange which is your life force. You use it for me once and that is enough, Alex."

"I know but you are my precious person and you are the only one I want to be my master. You are the only family I have left. You are like the little brother to me and you are the only one that understand me, accept me for who I am. I will never regret that I chose to share my life force with you. But some part of me always feel guilty to force you to live after that battle." Alex said softly.

"Come here, Alex." Said Harry softly and beckoned Alex to stand beside him with his body language. Harry loosely circled the other's waist with his both arms and let his head to rest upon the other shoulder.

"You are precious to me,too. You are my first friend when I went to the elf realm the first time. You are also one of my family. I love you like I love Serius, Remus ,my great great grand father, my father and my mother who I never have the chance to get to know. You also understand and accept me for who I am. Not the boy who lived. Not the line of the royal elf but Harry the Half Elfling. Don't blame yourself for my selfish purpose of dieing. It's my false in the first place."

Alex hugged the other back when Harry began his talk and couldn't help the snore that escaped his lip when he heard the last sentence of the one in his arms.

"You and your concept of dieing, selfishness and guilty trip astonish me sometimes, little master."

"Don't you always." Asked Harry playfully.

"Umm. So what is bothering you in the first place that you need to shut me out?"

Harry slowly walked out of the loose embrace before uncaring for his image popped down on the bed. He sighed when he saw his friend determine face and patiently sat down beside his form on the bed.

"I don't want to meet him now."

"Meet who? And Why?"

Harry expertly ignored the first question and smoothly chose to answer only the second one.

"Because I'm sure he would want to confront me and I can't lie about it even if I want to."

Alex frowned at the half answer but he decided to let it go for now.

"Confront you? About what? And why can't you lie? Is he one of your enemy?" Asked Alex became more worry and anxious with the answer he was going to receive for the last question.

"Because I can't and if he were my enemy this wouldn't be this complicate. I could just blast him to ash already."

Alex humorously smiled for the answer.

"True too. You and your blasting thing. If I don't know any better that your first and priority element is the wind I would let you go and challenge the guardian of fire instead."

". She would simply burn me alive when I ruthlessly come to interrupt her rest. Even with my windy guardian and second watery pass stage, she make me sit there and scold me for half day and it's the scaring thing that I will remember for the rest of my life before teach me about the fire lesson."

"That's because you try to throw some water at her."

"What about you I sure that you would use your shadow to extinct her fire, too, if she is throwing a big ball fire at you in the first time we met?"

"Well maybe she would just laugh at my success and throw more little harmful ball fires."

"You can say that because you are her favorite." Said Harry grumpily and shudder a little when he thought of the fire lesson that he learned.

Alex laughed harder when he saw Harry antics about his guardian.

"So who is he? And what this is all about?" Asked Alex smoothly cut in.

"You are really have one track of mind, aren't you?" Asked Harry and he looked at his friend weirdly.

"Because I am stay with you long enough to know that you like to change the subject that you don't like anyone to know and those always are a big trouble that you want to hide. So what is it this time?"

Harry grumbled at his smiling friend before turned his back to him.

"He knows that he is my mate."

Alex smiled become wider and a large grin was taking resident on his face behind little master's back but he forced his voice to be oblivious serious when he said the next word. "Who?"

Harry suddenly turned to scold at his friend while the other kept his face blank of any recognized emotion.

Harry cursed at his friend for many minutes for his pretend to be oblivious friend and then became too tire to think more words while his friend just blinked innocently at him all the time.

"Fine!Fine! He Draco bloody stupid Malfoy finally knows that he is my mate."

"Really! That would be the good news then so I don't need to drag your to our realm and force you to accept one of your suitors." Alex said happily and it's almost sound like chirping.

"But..But Alex he knows." Said Harry with a still trouble face and with a tremble whinny voice.

"Yes, I know he know so what is your problem now prince?" Alex asked in a confuse face when he still clearly saw the other to be discomfort.

"He… knows. And …I…." Harry just left his sentence hanging like this and turned away from his friend once again.

"Yes, he knows and You.." Alex promptly said.

"I …."Harry licked his suddenly dry lip before continued his speech. "I..I am not sure who he is anymore."

This sentence only made the other in the room more confuse.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked with a wonder and a bit worry.

"He confront me earlier and I don't believe it's him so I try to tell his look alike that no he is not my mate and then everything happen so quickly when I admit that Dra..Malfoy is my mate and his look alike just

arguing with himself and then before he blacked out he said that I am his mate and I believe that was Draco." Harry rush explained in one breath.

"Wait. I'm a little lost here, Harry. Is he Draco Malfoy or not?"

Harry gave his counselor an uncertainly look before answer back. "Urr. I believe so."

Alex processed all the information he garnered before he asked. "Then why do you think that it's not him in the first place?"

"Because he has a red tinge silver eyes which is not right and he is kind of acting off, a little more aggressive than usual and…" Harry's cheeks became unusually rosy and he purposely avoided the other eyes.

"And.." Alex prompted his friend once again.

"He kiss me…" Harry muttered softly but when he heard his friend amusing laugh loudly around the quiet room he hurriedly finished his sentence with more louder voice."He kiss me on my forehead."

Those sentence only made Alex double his laugh before he noticed his little prince embarrass feeling that come off of him like a wave so he slowly stopped his laugh but couldn't help the blooming grinning on his face.

"So let me get this straight. Draco Malfoy now knows that he is your mate and kiss you.." He purposely stopped to take a deep breath and watched the other hotly glare with rosy cheeks before pretended to cough to hide his large grin and then continued his left word. "and kiss you..on the forehead before black out and you turning tail, run away and lock yourself in your room. Am I cover it all up?" Alex said with a dancing mismatch color eyes of his.

"Yes, yes almost complete but you forgot that he is not the same Dra..Malfoy." Harry cough to hide his slip of tongue but the large grin of his friend told him that he didn't miss it.

"May be or maybe not, Harry. I don't honestly know because I never met him in a person before only in the story of your and if my sense is not gone haywire and went with the wrong presuming. I believe he is a halfling as you are but more of the dark kind than us."

"What? But I think he is a pure blood wizard." Harry asked with a disbelieving voice.

"May be I was wrong, but I think the best solution is go and talk to him yourself, little prince."

* * *

TBC


End file.
